Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog BLOOPERS!
by Dark Deception
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Hey! If you want to know why some parts didn't make it, this is where I come in to send you all: BLOOPERS! R&R No FLAMES!
1. Reel 1

**DD: I got a brainstorm!**

**Emerald Snake: What was it?**

**DD: (Screams) Who are you!**

**Emerald Snake: I'm the U.S.S. government spy unit 5522.509. A.K.A.: Emerald Snake.**

**DD: (Jaw drops) WHAT!**

**Emerald Snake: I work for the government of the U.S. of A.**

**DD: … (sleeps due to knockout)**

**Maria: Hi!**

**Emerald Snake: (Screams in fear) A FANGIRL!!**

**Maria: What?**

**Emerald Snake: (Runs away in fear)**

**Maria???**

**DD: What happened? Ugh… Anyway, I have a brainstorm. I'm throwing in BLOOPERS! YAY ME! -**

**Maria: For what?**

**DD: Kingdom Hearts meets Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Maria: Ohhh. I get it.**

**Emerald Snake: (Returns with a coke and pizza) So, what's so spe- (Screams) OMG! SHE'S STILL HERE! (Runs in fear again)**

**Maria: What's biting him?**

**DD: … Let's get this over with… (Sleeps)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns any of this Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog stuff, but the bloopers are going to be hilarious!

KH meets StH BLOOPERS

Reel 1

Ch.2-4 mishaps

Ch.2

Scene one:

Take one:

Larxene: Demyx! How come you get to be in this stupid (Vomits on Demyx)

Demyx: Dammit! I just got that cleaned for this scene!

Larxene: Sorry.

Director: Cut! Get the scene and Demyx cleaned for take two.

Take two:

Larxene: Dewey! (Bursts into laughter) I'm sorry. Demyx! (Laughs)

Demyx: What's so funny?

Larxene: I'm so sorry. I called you Dewey.

Demyx: I hate it when someone calls me that, especially my mom! Damn!

Director: Cut…

Take three:

Larxene: (Sneezes) Doop!

Demyx: (Laughs)

Larxene: Damn…

Scene two:

Take one:

Xemnas: Will you (Coughs) State (Coughs again) Your (Vomits on floor) meep?

Metal Sonic: (Laughs) That was (Farts) O.O

Take two:

Xemnas: Will you get the hell out of my lawn?

Dr. Eggman: You don't have one…

Xemnas: … you ass…

Scene three:

Take one:

Xemnas: I think we can (Farts)

Axle: O.O! Did you just farted?

Xemnas: …

Take two:

Xemnas: I think we can resurrect the muffin man and do the conga.

Dr. Eggman: That will begin to get gay enough to vomit…

Ch.4

Take one:

Alex: Aw! You stupid Heartless! I'm so going to… huh? (Riku vomits as the cockpit open)

Riku: Sorry…

Director: Get it cleaned up.

Take two:

Alex: Aw! You stupid Heartless! I'm so going to (screams)

Sam Fissure: Ow! Dammit!

Director: I'm getting sued…

Take three:

Alex: Aw! You stupid Heartless! I'm so going to… huh? (sees Roxas making out with Ami) What the frickin' hell Roxas?!?! That's my wife your kissing!!

Roxas: O.O!

Alex: Get the hell away from her!! (Chases Roxas away from Ami)

Director: So THAT is the reason Roxas was gay.

End of Reel 1

A/N: Alex's wife was actually Ami in the later chapters of KH meets StH. R&R. No flames.


	2. Reel 2

**Bolderdash: (Back from a party, drunk) Man! Those girls are so $# pretty, I want to bang them.**

**Aoi Kanada: Pervert!**

**Bolderdash: I wasn't talking about you! (Hic!)**

**DD: Sheesh! What's wrong with you?**

**Sayaka: (Cuddling a baby Ralts) Awww! Who's the little baby? You are! Tee hee!**

**DD: OO!**

**Dart: Queer…**

**DD: I'm gonna put another chapter for my bloopers.**

Disclaimer: DD never owns anything that the game companies own.

KH meets StH BLOOPERS

Reel 2

Ch. 7-11 dropouts

Ch.7

Take 1:

Dr. Eggman: What game is this? This isn't Heavy Metal Thunder! What is this?

Director: Let me take a look at this. (Looks at it) It's called: .hack//INFECTION.

Dr. Eggman: $#! I'm not playing that!

Take 2:

Xemnas: What the- (Laughs) what the #$ are you playing

Dr. Eggman: What? (Looks at the box) What the $#! That's Armored Core: Nine Breaker! I loved the Armored Core games!

Director: (Sighs) Cut…

Take 3:

Xemnas: What is that?

Dr. Eggman: (Looks at game case) Okay! Who's the wise guy! (Shows Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow) I hate Mobile Suit Gundam! Armored Core's okay, but not Gundam!

Ch. 9

Take 1:

Knuckles: Why do my ancestors suffer a high amount to radiation?

Riku: No! It's DTs Knux! DTs!

Knuckles: What?

Director: Cut!

Take 2:

Knuckles: (Feels uncomfortable) I soiled my pants last time when I was marrying Rouge, but this time, I went to the bathr- (Soils himself) GOD $ DAMMIT!!

Riku: You were saying Peepants?

Knuckles: Root beer goes right through me!!

End of Reel 2

A/N: The games .hack//INFECTION, Armored Core: Nine Breaker and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow are the 3 games mentioned in this reel, and I don't own the copies of the game, nor the copyright. R&R. No flames.


End file.
